Hielo Eterno
by Lin Kuei Master
Summary: One-Shot para un OC creado por mí. Desde que ingresó al clan Lin Kuei, Cold ha querido ser elegido para suceder a su maestro Sub-Zero, pero una visita sorpresiva cambiará por completo su vida.


_**Y un día, Ale93371 volvió….**_

 _ **Hola tanto tiempo, después de un LARGA ausencia y aburrid**_ _o,_ _ **me ha dado un ataque de inspiración y aquí les traigo un nuevo fic para el reto "¡Desafío Plot Twist!" del foro "Mortal Kombat: Who's next?".**_

 _ **He decidido usar un OC que había creado en mi primer fic "Kombate en el Lin Kuei" pero esta vez lo veremos en la línea de tiempo alterna, la de Mortal Kombat X.**_

 _ **Mortal Kombat y sus personajes son propiedad de NetherRealm Studios.**_

* * *

Hielo Eterno

La paz había llegado nuevamente a los reinos, luego de que el dios caído Shinnok fuera derrotado por la sargento de las Fuerzas Especiales Cassie Cage y la guerra entre Earthrealm y Netherrealm haya cesado por ahora luego de que Raiden amenazara a los emperadores de aquel maligno reino.

Ahora nos centraremos en un templo ubicado en un lugar alejado, lleno de nieve se podía divisar dos figuras: una de un hombre con ropa ninja azul y una máscara a tono, la otra era una mujer con un uniforme similar y los detalles más sobresalientes eran su piel pálido y sus cabellos turquesa que parecía hielo.

Cerca de ambos personajes había un tercero, sus rasgos más prominentes eran su cabello negro peinado y una barba cubriendo buena parte de su rostro y una gran cicatriz cruzaba uno de sus ojos, se podía ver que era un hombre de mayor edad que aquellos dos jóvenes.

Por un instante los dos ninjas miraron al hombre mayor, hicieron una reverencia, luego volvieron a enfrentarse y se pusieron en pose de pelea.

No hizo falta ni una palabra, ni nada, como si fuera algo automático los dos comenzaron a concentrar energía helada en sus manos. De pronto dos cuchillas de hielo se formaron en las manos de la muchacha mientras que los brazos y puños del hombre se iban cubriendo de varias capas de hielo, formando una especie de armadura con pinches filosos.

La chica atacó primero con un golpe que su oponente bloqueó con sus manos recubiertas, la contraatacó con una patada el esternón y luego un golpe al rostro que la hizo retroceder adolorida. Furiosa, volvió y ejecutó una barrida con la que pudo derribarlo, luego intentó apuñalarlo cuando aun estaba en el suelo, pero él se movió ágilmente y pudo esquivarla. El joven se incorporó y lanzó un feroz puñetazo que le dio a su oponente en el abdomen, pero ella consiguió hacerle un ligero corte en una pierna con sus cuchillas.

Todo transcurrió ante la mirada azul del hombre de barba, quien permanecía inmóvil, expectante del combate entra ambos ninjas. La chica del cabello turquesa lanzó un rayo de hielo a las piernas de su enemigo, pegándolo al suelo e inmovilizándolo, aprovechando eso se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, el hombre se cubría con sus manos pero sabría que no podría quedarse de pie resistiendo los golpes y patadas que le lanzaba la kunoichi. En un momento consiguió atrapar una de las manos de la muchacha, el hielo en el brazo del hombre se expandió y cubría la extremidad de su enemiga quedando ambos "enlazados".

Sin dudar la joven intentó usar su mano restante para apuñalar a su rival pero este fue más veloz y colocó su otra mano cubierta por la armadura de hielo en su cuello, si ella intentara seguir con el ataque el hombre podría usar su poder para congelar su cuello y cabeza en segundos, estaba atrapada.

\- ¡Suficiente! – gritó al fin el hombre de la cicatriz.

La voz del hombre sonó como un relámpago en los oídos de ambos guerreros y ambos se quedaron quietos unos segundos mirándose, finalmente el hombre, con el mismo poder con el que los había creado, rompió los "guantes de hielo" de sus manos y liberando el brazo de la joven, esta arrojo sus cuchillas al suelo y ayudó a su contrincante rompiendo el hielo que envolvía sus piernas.

\- Gran combate. – felicitó el hombre con una leve sonrisa.

\- Gracias maestro. – contestaron ambos al unisono.

\- Frost, has demostrado seguir teniendo esa fiereza en el combate. – decía el maestro, luego se dirigió al muchacho. – Cold, por tu parte demostraste inteligencia y supiste como someter a tu oponente.

El muchacho asintió, Frost no pudo evitar una mirada de envidia hacía él. Desde hacía tiempo, Kuai Liang, también conocido como "Sub-Zero", el líder del clan Lin Kuei, estaba decidiendo sobre su futuro sucesor, es cierto que aún le queda mucho tiempo al mando del peligroso clan ninja pero las constantes amenazas de mundos exteriores lo preocupaban, él ya había sido asesinado por Sindel hace muchos años, luego el hechicero Quan Chi lo resucitó para convertirlo en su sirviente junto con a otros protectores de Earthrealm caídos, suerte que Raiden consiguió que él, Jax y Scorpion, consiguieran liberarse de su control.

Frost era una joven que durante mucho tiempo se dedicó a combatir, incluso peleó en un torneo de lucha a muerte clandestino, ella prefería resolver los conflictos con Scorpion y el Shirai Ryu mediante violencia, incluso el propio Sub-Zero tuvo que detenerla. Cold, un joven oriundo de Latinoamérica que desde pequeño había desarrollado sus poderes de hielo y durante su vida intentó mantenerlo en secreto, pero hace unos años, presenciando un incendio vio a un hombre salir cubierto en llamas y no tuvo alternativa que usar su poder para apagarlo.

Dicha acción había sido grabada por un transeúnte sin que se él se enterara, pronto recorrió toda internet y los noticieros del mundo. La general de las Fuerzas Especiales, Sonya Blade, al enterarse decidió contactarse con el joven y le habló del clan Lin Kuei: que es, cuál es su propósito y que su líder tiene sus mismos poderes congelantes, incluso le ofrecieron transporte. Cuando llegó a la base del clan se encontró con mucha gente que querían formar parte, incluyendo a Frost.

Con el paso del tiempo, ambos jóvenes sobresalieron y prácticamente competían por ver quién podría ser el sucesor de su maestro, a él se le hacía cada vez más difícil decidir.

\- Por lo que he visto, Cold ha ganado el combate. – decía Kuai Liang cortante. – Frost, deberás mejorar un poco más.

\- Eso intenté, maestro.

\- Pero siempre te concentras en la ofensiva, en atacar, una pelea no solo se gana con fuerza, también la inteligencia y defensa juegan un papel fundamental en la victoria.

\- Discúlpeme maestro.

\- No tienes que disculparte, trata de usar más la cabeza la próxima vez. Y Cold… - Kuai Liang se dirigía al joven. – La verdad has demostrado un excelente control en tus habilidades congelantes, aunque debes tratar de estar más prevenido, no olvides que Frost consiguió inmovilizarte.

\- Sí maestro, seré más precavido.

\- Escúchenme, no es fácil para mi decidir quién de ustedes liderará el Lin Kuei el día que yo no esté. Este combate iba a ser decisivo y a pesar de que Cold ganó, aún tengo mis dudas. Vengan conmigo.

Ambos ninjas asintieron y acompañaron a su maestro adentro del templo, allí fueron recibidos por los demás soldados Lin Kuei que se arrodillaban en reverencia a su líder. Los pasos del trío de cryomancers resonaban por todo el templo helado, tras atravesar varias habitaciones llegaron a una gran puerta custodiada por dos hombres, quienes no dudaron en dejarle paso a Sub-Zero y sus discípulos.

El salón era pequeño y en un pequeño estante, brillaba un medallón dorado con una extraña figura tallada en el medio.

\- Este, es el Medallón del Dragón. – explicaba Kuai Liang.

\- …Medallón del Dragón… - repetían Frost y Cold por los bajo.

\- Solamente el Gran Maestro tiene derecho a usarlo. – seguía el hombre. – Quien los use obtendrá un inmenso poder.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo está usando, maestro? - preguntó Cold.

\- Prefiero tenerlo a salvo aquí, cuando haya una emergencia no dudaré en usarlo.

\- Podría haberlo usado cuando combatimos contra Kotal Kahn y sus hombres tiempo atrás. – decía Frost.

\- No eran grandes enemigos, Kotal no le llega a los talones a Shao Kahn en mi opinión, no era necesario.

Los ojos de Frost brillaban al ver el medallón, increíble que algo tan simple pudiera brindar tanto poder. Cold por su parte, lo miraba con poco interés, como si no fuera más que un pedazo de metal.

\- _Prefiero usar mi propia fuerza en lugar de depender de un medallón. –_ pensó seriamente el muchacho.

\- Uno de ustedes, el que sea elegido mi sucesor, tendrá el derecho de usar este medallón, aunque debo advertirles que puede ser más poder del que puedan manejar. – concluía Sub-Zero.

El trío abandonó el salón y los guardias retomaron sus puestos, en el regreso Cold pudo ver una mesa en la que habían unos aparatos extraños, eran los restos del cyborg Sektor, destruido por Sub-Zero hace unos años, en los cuales estaban las memorias del malvado robot hablando con el hechicero Quan Chi, con esa información pudo convencer a Hanzo Hasashi del clan Shirai Ryu de que los Lin Kuei eran inocentes de la muerte de su clan y su familia.

Al principio Frost se mostraba reacia de hacer las paces con Scorpion y su clan, pero luego tuvo que aceptarlo al no tener alternativa, Cold se alegró de contar con más aliados y de que su maestro ya no fuera perseguido injustamente.

Varias horas después, Cold se dirigió a su cuarto, se quitó la máscara y parte de su uniforme, en un pequeño cajón donde guardaba sus pertenencias sacó un celular y se recostó en su cama, aun dolorido por el combate.

Cuando vio que tenía un mensaje de texto una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se imaginaba quien se lo había enviado.

"Hola, ¿Cómo estás?" decía sencillamente el mensaje, pero era el nombre del contacto lo que más le interesaba.

\- _Mejor la llamaré_. – pensó él, pero de repente dudó. - _¿Pero y si está ocupada? Puede estar en alguna misión o algo así._

Estuvo como dos minutos dudando, si hacerlo o no, hasta que finalmente se decidió y marcó la opción "Llamar".

El sonido del tono se repitió unas cuatro veces, de pronto una voz femenina se oyó del otro lado.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola, Cassie. – respondió él.

\- Ah, "hielito", no esperaba que me llamaras.

\- Sí, ha pasado tiempo y creo que era mejor que solo mensajes. Espero no molestarte.

\- Estoy con mis padres y mi equipo en un pequeño viaje. ¿Tú que haces?

\- Descansando, el maestro me hizo pelear con Frost.

\- ¿Le ganaste?

\- Podría decir que sí.

\- Desearía haber estado ahí y grabarlo. No sé si esa frígida aun me recuerda.

\- Por supuesto que te recuerda, nunca te ha olvidado desde que lucharon en aquel torneo de lucha a muerte clandestino.

\- Sí, recuerdo como la noqueé, si los Black Dragons no hubieran irrumpido la habría matado.

\- Me contó también de eso.

\- Bueno, mi madre le recomendó sobre el clan Lin Kuei, así que creo que no me guardará rencor.

\- No sé, es bastante violenta. Ultimamente estuvimos compitiendo por ver quien será el sucesor de Sub-Zero.

\- ¿Quieres ese puesto?

\- Obviamente, espero algún día poder liderar el clan, pero por otra parte sé que para eso al maestro debería pasarle algo y él…

\- Entiendo, tienes un vínculo maestro-alumno muy fuerte con él, igual que ocurrió con Takeda y Hasashi.

\- Sí, no sé si él tendrá el mismo vinculo con Frost.

\- No sé, me parece literalmente una chica muy "fría".

Ambos rieron, desde hacía tiempo el ninja y la sargento habían entablado una buena amistad, desde la primera vez que se conocieron en la misión de entrenamiento de las F.E. en la que Sub-Zero la derrotó a ella y su equipo y más tarde cuando los ayudaron en una batalla contra el emperador de Outworld, Kotal Kahn.

En signo de confianza y porque nunca está de más contar con alguien que es integrante de una organización militar de avanzada.

\- Cold, tengo que colgar, pronto aterrizaremos.

\- De acuerdo Cassie, cuídate.

El ninja no pudo descansar nada, a los pocos segundos de terminar la llamada, Kuai Liang irrumpió en su cuarto tan velozmente que no tuvo tiempo a guardar el celular. El maestro al verlo con el teléfono se mostró severo.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que dije Cold?

\- Lo sé, maestro. – respondió el joven tristemente - Pero solo quería saludarla.

\- No es necesario, ven acompáñame.

Haciéndole caso, Cold se colocó nuevamente la máscara y lo siguió junto con Frost a la entrada al templo, a lo lejos se podía divisar en medio del viento arrastrando la nieve, un helicóptero acercándose, no le costó nada reconocer el logotipo de las F.E.

\- No puede ser – dijo en voz baja el muchacho.

El vehículo descendió lentamente y de adentro salieron un grupo de personas pero solo una llamó la atención de Cold: una rubia de cabello corto, que llevaba un catsuit azul oscuro, botas negras y correas negros en donde llevaba dos pistolas, venía acompañada por una mujer afroamericana y dos hombres asiáticos.

\- Maestro Sub-Zero. – se presentó la rubia.

\- Sargento Cage. – contestó el saludo.

\- La general está en el helicóptero, quiere asegurase un par de cosas con mi padre antes de bajar.

Después de saludar al líder Lin Kuei, Cassie se dirigió a sus discípulos, no hubo intercambio de palabras con Frost, solo miradas amargas y silencio incómodo. Al contrario, con Cold se mostró cordial.

\- Cassie, cuando me dijiste que estabas en un viaje no imaginaba esto.

\- Quería que fuera una sorpresa, teníamos que hacer unos acuerdos con los de tu clan para una especie de proyecto o algo así.

En pocos segundos otras tres personas bajaron del helicóptero: una mujer madura de cabellos rubios atados en una trenza, con un uniforme militar azul con una gorra a tono con las insignias de las Fuerzas Especiales; el otro un hombre de cabellos castaño con algunas canas, remera azul con una campera negra sin mangas encima y pantalón gris, él último un hombre de barba y cabellos canosos, con una venda roja en sus ojos y una espada colgando en su espalda.

\- General Blade. – habló Sub-Zero.

\- Gran Maestro. – respondió ella. – En primer lugar quiero agradecerle por ayudar a mi hija y sus amigos del ataque de Kotal Kahn.

\- De nada, fue un combate duro pero los hicimos retirarse.

\- Sí, le debes haber dado una buena paliza a ese Moctezuma. – se metía el hombre de cabellos castaños.

\- ¿Es necesario que esté él aquí? – preguntó el cryomancer molesto.

\- Sí. – explicaba la general. – Johnny y yo estamos tratando de… arreglar las cosas…

\- Vemos si hay una segunda chance. – completaba Johnny Cage.

\- Algo bastante dudoso, Cage. – respondía por lo bajo el hombre de la venda.

\- Te oí, Kenshi.

\- Bien, suficiente. – interrumpió Blade. – Sub-Zero, venimos a negociar lo del proyecto.

\- Pasen adentro, ahí podremos hablar. Cold, Frost, acompáñenos.

\- Disculpen. – se metió Cassie. – Si es posible quisiera que yo y mi equipo pudiéramos rondar por aquí, después de todo son ustedes los que deben hablar.

Luego de pensarlo unos momentos, la general y el gran maestro decidieron darles permiso y les dijeron a Cold y Frost que se quedaran con ellos por seguridad.

Mientras Sonya, Johnny, Kenshi y Kuai Liang se encerraron en el cuarto principal para hablar, la sargento y su equipo recorrían el templo guiados por los aprendices del cryomancer.

En un momento Cold decidió salir a tomar algo de aire, el clima helado y la nieve no lo molestaba para nada, para él era igual que estar en su país natal en Sudamérica. Él estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, sobre todo la imagen de la joven Cage, desde hacía tiempo comenzaba a sentir una atracción hacia la sargento, se preguntaba si ella en el fondo sintiera lo mismo.

Precisamente fue la voz de la propia Cage quien lo sorprendió.

\- Cassie. ¿Y tú equipo?

\- Jacqui y Takeda se fueron a recorrer juntos el salón donde los Lin Kuei guardan sus trofeos de guerra, seguro se deben estar besando. Kung Jin se quedó charlando con Frost.

\- No me imagino que haya algo entre ellos.

\- Sería imposible, Kung Jin es… de esos…

\- ¿Gay?

\- Sí, incluso me dijo que una vez soñó con ese tipo de Outworld, Erron Black o algo así.

\- Ah sí, el vaquero ese.

\- No me quiero imaginar su cara si se entera.

Ambos jóvenes rieron a la vez que se miraban fijamente, un pequeño rubor cubría las mejillas de la mujer.

\- Olvidé agradecerte por salvarme el trasero cuando nos enfrentábamos a Kotal Kahn.

\- De nada, yo solo hice lo que debía. – decía el ninja algo nervioso.

La joven se acercó al muchacho y le quitó la máscara, lentamente su rostro se fue acercando al de él, en el último instante en que sus labios estaban por hacer contacto Cassie se "desvió" y terminando besándolo en la mejilla.

\- Seguro esperabas otra cosa ¿no? – decía riendo la chica. – Si quieres un beso en otra parte deberás ganártelo.

\- Que graciosa. – respondía irónicamente Cold.

Lo que no sabían es que ambos estaban siendo observados por una misteriosa figura, un hombre corpulento, cubierto gran parte de su cuerpo y rostro por una túnica azul raida en varias partes. El misterioso ser se quedaba observándolos por largo rato desde la distancia, en medio de la nieve y el viento helado que no parecía molestarlo en absoluto.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formaba bajo su máscara y sus ojos totalmente blancos miraban a la pareja, de pronto una voz potente a sus espaldas lo hizo voltearse.

\- ¿Qué haces?

El hombre se dio vuelta y vio a un sujeto con ojos rojo , un gran sombrero, ropas negras y bordó y electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo.

\- Raiden. – habló el sujeto de la mirada blanca. – Veo que has sido contaminado con poderes oscuros. Sabía que el dios protector de Earthrealm no tardaría en detectar algo extraño.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- No importa quien soy, no he venido a iniciar ningún conflicto.

\- Pues lo iniciaras si no desapareces ahora. ¿Quién te envía? ¿Acaso te envían Liu Kang y Kitana?

\- No me envía nadie Raiden, solo he venido a ver una cosa.

\- Yo he sido muy compasivo todo este tiempo y tenido solo malos resultados. Ya no soy un hombre compasivo, así que te advierto, quien quiera que seas, vete ahora mismo.

\- No lo haré, dios del trueno, si quieres que me vaya deberás obligarme.

Con enojo ante el desafío, el dios lanzó un feroz relámpago que su enemigo esquivo con poco esfuerzo, parte de su túnica se quemó revelando algo que lo impactó.

\- Por los dioses antiguos. – dijo Raiden.

Su asombro estaba justificado, uno de los brazos de su rival era de carne y hueso pero el otro… estaba hecho de hielo sólido.

\- Eres un cryomancer. – siguió Raiden. – Siento una gran energía proviniendo de ti.

\- Sería una larga charla explicar cómo obtuve mi poder. – dijo el extraño. – Ahora déjame en paz Raiden.

Pero lejos de hacerle caso, el dios arremetió contra el usando su ataque torpedo, el hombre lo detuvo con sus manos y solo lo hizo retroceder unos centímetros. El extraño lo tomó con sus manos y lo arrojó al suelo. Raiden se levantó enseguida y comenzó una lluvia de golpes y patadas que su enemigo cubría y eludía con facilidad.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamaba el dios cada vez más furioso.

\- Ríndete Raiden, no quiero pelear.

\- Te destruiré.

 **Mientras tanto…**

Sonya, Johnny y Kenshi se retiraban del salón, detrás de ellos venía Sub-Zero, discutiendo con ellos:

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – se quejaba el Lin Kuei.

\- Pero tendremos cuidado, solo necesitamos acceso a su memoria. – replicaba la general.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¡Tanto me he esforzado en acabar con los Cyber Lin Kuei y ustedes quieren crearlos de nuevo!

\- Tenemos las memorias de Cyrax y de varios de los cyborgs Lin Kuei, los encontramos en lo que quedaba de su base luego de que tu fueras allí. Queremos la memoria de Sektor y almacenarla.

\- Sektor era un malvado, solo conservé sus restos para mostrarle a Hasashi que mi hermano era inocente de la muerte de su clan, ahora estaba pensando en destruirlos.

\- Escúchame Sub-Zero, es un proyecto para crear un cyborg para las Fuerzas Especiales, solo usaremos partes de algunos Cyber Lin Kuei. Las memorias solo quedaran guardadas en las bases del laboratorio.

\- Lo siento general, pero no puedo acceder a eso. Deberían deshacerse de todo eso, están jugando con fuego.

\- Pero Sub-Zero…

\- ¡He dicho, general!

\- Oye refrigerador con piernas, más respeto por ella. – amenazaba Johnny.

\- No te temo Cage, ahora lárguense, no hay nada más que decir.

El trío de militares llegaron de nuevo a la entrada del templo donde los aguardaba el helicóptero, por última vez la general Blade trató de razonar con el líder Lin Kuei.

\- Sub-Zero, solo...

\- Ya no hay nada de que hab…

El gran sonido de un relámpago a lo lejos lo interrumpió. Los cuatro guerreros miraron en la dirección de dónde provenía ese ruido, Cassie y Cold se reunieron con sus respectivos compañeros, también intrigados por ese trueno repentino, que se repitió un par de veces más.

Raiden seguía lanzando poderosas descargas eléctricas contra su enemigo, pero este formó una poderosa pared de hielo a su alrededor que lo cubría. Una vez que el dios, exhasuto, dejó de atacar el misterioso cryomancer hizo un solo gesto y el muro se quebró y sus trozos salieron disparados como proyectiles hiriéndolo en varias partes de su cuerpo, completamente agotado y herido, el dios quedó arrodillado en la blanca nieve.

\- Ahora que estás cansado, podremos hablar. – dijo el sujeto.

El cryomancer intentó acercarse pero al darse vuelta se encontró con Sub-Zero, Cold, Frost, Sonya, Johnny, Kenshi, Takeda, Jacqui, Kung Jin y Cassie.

Jacqui llevaba sus guantes con ametralladoras, Kung Jin su arco y flecha, Takeda sus látigos retractiles y Cassie sus pistolas.

\- Vaya, parece que el ruido lo alertó. – dijo el extraño.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Sub-Zero.

\- Me conoces, Sub-Zero. Es más, los conozco a todos ustedes. – explicó el intruso, repentinamente miró a Frost con una mirada de desagrado. – También a ella, la conozco muy bien y no es de confiar.

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! – preguntó molesta la joven cryomancer.

\- Lo que oíste, no eres de confiar.

Ofendida, Frost intentó atacar pero el hombre juntó sus manos y una poderosa aura helada salió de su cuerpo hacía el grupo de guerreros. Ellos no parecían haber sentido nada hasta que vieron sus pies, completamente congelados y "soldados" al suelo de nieve; no solo eso sus armas también: los guantes de Jacqui, los látigos de Takeda, el arco y las flehcas de Kung Jin, las armas de Cassie, las muñequeras lanza rayos de Sonya Blade y hasta la espada de Kenshi quedando atrapada en su vaina.

Sub-Zero, Frost y Cold quedaron sorprendidos de haber sido afectados también, el hielo era muy duro, incluso para ellos.

\- Escúchenme. – dijo el ser. – No vengo a pelear, es más no debería estar aquí.

De pronto una extraña aura anaranjada rodeaba el cuerpo del hombre, los ojos rojos de Raiden se abrieron a más no poder.

\- Esa energía… - decía el dios – Tengo la sensación de haberla visto.

\- Sí, Raiden, la has visto. – explicaba el cryomancer. – Pero cuando la viste era en el cuerpo de Shao Kahn.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Préstame atención Raiden, sé de las visiones que has tenido hace muchos años, sé quién te las envió y por eso vine aquí a ver cómo han cambiado las cosas.

\- ¿Cómo supiste de mis visiones?

\- Porque no soy de aquí, yo vengo… de otra línea temporal.

Todos quedaron estupefactos ante la respuesta del hombre, sin embargo Cold seguía luchando contra el hielo que lo inmovilizaba.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó esta vez Sub-Zero.

\- Verás. – dijo el ser. – Yo vengo de una línea de tiempo diferente, un mundo en donde se desarrolló una batalla que determinaría el destino de los reinos: el Armageddon.

\- ¿Armageddon?. – repitió el dios.

\- Exacto, en esa batalla estaba en juego un poder supremo, más de allá de todo, incluso de los dioses antiguos. Recuerdo el día en que Sub-Zero se fue con Raiden y todos sus aliados a combatir contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Enemigos como Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Quan Chi y otros que aún no han conocido.

Todos quedaron en silencio, el hombre siguió:

\- Todos murieron en el combate, todos ustedes. Lo único diferente es que ese evento fue hace varios años, muchos de ustedes nunca llegaron a tener hijos.

\- O sea que yo… - decía Cassie.

\- Sí, tú, Takeda y Jacqui no existen en el mundo donde yo vengo.

Johnny y Sonya se incomodaron mucho ante la noticia, al igual que Kenshi, padre de Takeda.

\- En fin, solo habían quedado cuatro sobrevivientes: dos hijos del dios Argus que se mataron mutuamente, Shao Kahn y Raiden. Kahn había conseguido derrotar al ser que poseía la energía suprema que dije antes y la absorbió.

\- Oh mierda. – dijeron Johnny y Cassie al mismo tiempo.

\- Raiden hizo su mejor esfuerzo pero Shao Kahn lo derrotó y lo mató.

Todos seguían en silencio, perplejos por lo que oían, ignoraban que Cold seguía luchando por liberarse.

\- Pero yo maté a Shao Kahn, gracias a esto.

El hombre sacó de adentro de su túnica un talisma, mas bien un medallón, Sub-Zero y sus discípulos quedaron sorprendidos.

\- ¡El medallón del Dragón! – exclamó Sub-Zero,

\- Me tomé el atrevimiento de tomarlo de su cuerpo sin vida, necesitaba algo que me hiciera más poderoso para enfrentarme a Shao Kahn. Al principio temí que no pudiera controlar su poder pero al final pude hacerlo. Fue una batalla muy dura, incluso no he podido salir intacto. – explicaba él mientras mostraba su brazo de hielo.

\- Entonces. – respondía Raiden. Si Shao Kahn tenía ese poder y lo mataste, eso quiere decir…

\- Sí, el poder ha sido transferido a mí, me he convertido en el guerrero más poderoso en todos los reinos. He pasado años cuidando a Earthrealm y demás reinos de cualquier amenaza, lo primero que hice fue encargarme de Shinnok aun estando encerrado en Netherrealm podía crear clones suyos. Lo envolví en una capa de hielo que solo yo puedo romper.

\- Yo en cambio lo decapité y le dejé su cabeza a Liu Kang y Kitana, los nuevos gobernantes de Netherealm. – dijo el dios del trueno.

\- Bien hecho, bueno, como decía pasé años protegiendo, incluso usé mi poder para resucitar a algunos de ustedes, pero solo algunos: Kitana para que gobernara Edenia y Liu Kang para que se quedara con ella ya que el protector de Earthrealm lo están viendo; a la teniente Blade para que siguiera al mando de las F.E., curiosamente hoy ella es general también.

\- ¿Y yo? – preguntó Johnny Cage.

\- Sí, pero no tuviste tanta suerte como aquí. – reía el hombre. – En total allá te asesinaron tres veces y nunca pudiste tener una relación con Sonya. Aquí viene lo importante:hace poco los dioses antiguos me advirtieron que Raiden había enviado un mensaje a su yo del pasado para que cambiara el futuro y evitara el Armageddon, y me alegra ver que parece que lo ha logrado por ahora.

\- Quizás haya sido así, pero el costo fue alto, hemos perdido gente valiosa. – se lamentaba el dios.

Con un último esfuerzo Cold se liberó y se preparó para pelear contra el hombre.

\- ¡Si realmente dices la verdad y eres tan poderoso, demuéstralo! – amenazaba el cryomancer.

\- Sabia que te liberarías, precisamente hice que el hielo que te cubría fuera un poco más frágil.

El hombre quedó estático en su posición, ni siquiera adoptó una pose de pelea, pese a las quejas y ordenes de su maestro, Cold se lanzó a atacarlo. El joven volvió a usar su técnica de envolver sus manos en una armadura de hielo y lanzó un devastador golpe que su rival detuvo con simpleza. Cold retrocedió y con sus manos concentraba su poder helado y lanzó un rayo de hielo pero su rival lo recibió de lleno y nada. El extraño concentró un poco de energía en su mano de hielo y lanzó un rayo con mucha más potencia, Cold lo ludió por poco pero podía sentir el viento helado del ataque.

El Lin Kuei otra vez atacó con toda su fuerza pero su enemigo era demasiado agil. Cuando el joven se detuvo extenuado ahí el misterioso hombre habló.

\- Mi turno. – dijo simplemente.

El cryomancer dio un golpe que hizo retroceder bastante a Cold, este decidió optar por la defensa y comenzó un muro de hielo lo suficientemente grueso y también su cuerpo se cubría de una suerte de armadura helada. A pesar de su esfuerzo, tanto el muro como su armadura fueron quebradas por un simple y a la vez devastador golpe de su enemigo. Cold cayó al suelo adolorido.

\- Ok, de verdad eres muy fuerte. – admitió el Lin Kuei.

El hombre solo sonrió bajó su máscara y le extendió una mano al joven para ayudarlo a levantarse, luego con un movimiento de su mano deshizo el hielo que inmovilizaba a los demás.

\- Ya es hora de que me vaya. – dijo el cryomancer. – He pasado demasiado tiempo aquí.

\- Espera. – lo detuvo Raiden. – Si tienes tanto poder quizás puedas devolver a Liu Kang y a los demás a la normalidad.

\- No, me temo que no, no puedo interferir más aquí. Además, estoy seguro de que hallaran la forma de recuperarlos. Necesito volver a mi mundo cuanto antes. Solo les dire: cuídense.

Los militares y el dios no tuvieron tiempo a despedirse cuando el hombre ya comenzaba a alejarse. Caminaba rápidamente por la nieve, cuando la voz de Cold y Sub-Zero lo detuvieron

\- Aguarda un momento. – lo frenaba el líder Lin Kuei. - ¿Por qué dijiste eso de que Frost no es confiable?

\- Porque donde de donde yo vengo, ella te traicionó y te intentó arrebatar el Medallón del Dragon, incluso en un ataque de locura y furia asesinó a varios Lin Kuei creyendo que eras tú.

Las palabras afectaron duramente al líder del clan, la idea de ser traicionado por alguien cercano lo dejaba con una sensación amarga.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Cold.

\- Porque yo sobreviví al ataque y, al igual que tú, competía con ella para ser el sucesor del Gran Maestro.

\- ¿Tú eras un Lin Kuei? – preguntó Sub-Zero extrañado.

\- Y lo sigo siendo: "Sigilosos como la noche…"

\- "… letales como el alba" – completó Cold.

El hombre comenzó a quitarse la máscara ante la atenta mirada de ambos cryomancers, una gran sorpresa los invadió cuando vieron su rostro.

\- No puede ser. – decía Sub-Zero.

\- Soy… ¡soy yo! – exclamó Cold.

Y tenía razón, era él, algo más viejo, con algunas cicatrices en su rostro, pero era él, era Cold. El muchacho quedó petrificado, era como verse en un espejo que reflejara el futuro.

\- Sí, soy tú, uno de los efectos colaterales del Medallón del Dragón es que el portador envejece un poco más rápido, por eso me veo diferente.

\- Dios mío. – era lo único que el muchacho podía decir. – En otro mundo soy una especie de dios y aquí soy apenas un ninja.

\- Pero aunque no lo creas desearía estar en tu lugar.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Sí, a diferencia tuya, yo he estado solo en mi larga tarea de proteger los reinos. Tú, en cambio, tienes una chica que te haría una excelente compañía. Hasta ahora estas viviendo lo mismo que viví yo: tienes la chance de ser el próximo líder del clan Lin Kuei o tomar un camino diferente, con alguien con quien quieras estar.

\- ¿Te refieres a Cassie?

\- Sí, los he visto juntos y sé que sientes cosas por ella. Yo he pasado toda mi vida solo y me temo que seguramente así seguiré. Al principio no comprendía porque Liu Kang no quería quedarse con Kitana en Edenia, pero ahora sí, ser el protector de nuestro mundo y los demás reinos es un deber que seguir hasta el fin de mis días.

\- Entonces. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- Lo que sientes que debes hacer. Espero un gran futuro para todos ustedes.

Ambos cryomancers quedaron en silencio, no dijeron más palabras. El Cold mayor se puso su máscara y se dio la vuelta, en pocos segundos su cuerpo comenzó a congelarse y terminar desapareciendo en un haz de luz naranja.

\- Lo que debo hacer… - repitió Cold en voz baja.

Pasaron varios meses de aquel encuentro, la general Blade caminaba por los pasillos de la base de las Fuerzas Especiales, examinando diversos papeles a su paso.

\- General Blade. – la llamaba un joven. – Hemos terminado el diseño del nuevo proyecto.

\- De acuerdo, es una pena que Sub-Zero se haya negado a darnos lo que quedaba de Sektor, pero podremos hacer algo con las memorias de los Cyber Lin Kuei. Manténganme informada de cualquier novedad.

\- Entendido general.

\- Espera, antes de irte llama a la sargento Cage y su equipo, díganles que vengan aquí.

El hombre accedió y en poco minutos la joven Cassie acompañada como siempre de Jacqui, Takeda y Kung Jin. Pero una quinta figura apareció en su equipo.

\- General. – decía Cassie a su madre.

\- Sargento Cage. – devolvía el saludo. - ¿Cómo se está comportando el nuevo?

\- Bien, sé que para él todo debe ser diferente pero se está acostumbrando. ¿Verdad Cold?

El cryomancer respondió afirmativamente, ahora llevaba una fusión de su uniforme Lin Kuei azul y una armadura similar a la de Takeda.

\- Jamás creí que terminaría trabajando con un Shirai Ryu. – dijo Cold mirando a su compañero.

\- Y yo nunca creí trabajar con un Lin Kuei. – respondió Takeda.

\- Escuchenme, tenemos rastros de un grupo terrorista que está operando en el sur del país, quiero que vayan a investigar. – ordenaba Sonya. – En diez minutos deberán estar listos y subir a los transportes. Cuando vuelvan quiero los informes.

\- De acuerdo, general. – respondió la joven Cage.

Sin perder tiempo Takeda, Jacqui y Kung Jin fueron a buscar sus armas, en cambio Cold permaneció en el lugar, pensativo.

\- Oye novato. – lo llamaba Cassie. - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada. – respondía cabizbajo Cold. – Solo pensaba en el gran maestro, aun no puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que dijo ese sujeto sobre Frost.

\- Quizas esté equivocado, tu maestro ya te dijo que vigilará bien de cerca a Frost, por las dudas el Medallón del Dragón lo escondió en otro lugar. A propósito, nunca me dijiste quien era ese tipo al final.

\- Era… un pariente lejano mío… solo que como dijo, provenía de otra línea temporal.

A Cold le incomodaba mentir pero por las dudas prefería ocultar que era él mismo el sujeto que habían visto tiempo atrás.

\- Como sea. – respondía Cage. - ¿Y qué te dijo para que te decidieras unirte a las Fuerzas Especiales?

\- Bueno, que debía elegir lo que yo quería.

\- Creía que querías ser el nuevo líder del clan el día que Sub-Zero viera crecer el césped desde abajo.

\- Sí, pero hay algo que el clan Lin Kuei no tiene.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tú.

La rubia no pudo evitar una pequeña risa ante la confesión.

\- Así que aquí es donde se supone que debo decir "¡Ay, qué lindo, que romántico!" y besarnos con música de fondo. ¿Verdad?

\- Podría decirse.

\- Pues escucha bien novato, no creo que tengas el valor de besarme aunque te obligara. – bromeaba la sargento.

\- ¿Qué no?

La mujer seguía riéndose y provocando al cryomancer hasta que este la tomó desprevenida, sus ojos se abrieron cuando sus labios hicieron contacto por primera vez pero pronto los cerró. Así permanecieron por varios segundos hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

-¿Quieren que les consiga un hotel?

Se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con los padres de Cassie. Johnny y Sonya miraban a la pareja.

\- Creí haberles dicho que se prepararan. – les recordó la general.

\- Lo siento general. – replicó Cassie. – Ven Cold.

Cuando ambos jóvenes se retiraron, el ex actor y la militar se miraron.

\- Debo admitir que me hicieron acordar a nosotros de jóvenes. – confesó Sonya.

\- Sí, excepto que aquella vez estábamos tan ebrios. – le decía Johnny riendo.

\- ¡Johnny!

\- Tranquila nena, era una broma.

\- ¿Cuántas veces debo recordarte que no me digas "nena"?

\- Oh, no empecemos de nuevo.

Mientras ambos discutían, Cassie y Cold se reunían con el equipo. Uno a uno fueron subiendo al vehículo que los llevaría a su destino. El cryomancer fue el último en subir, antes de hacerlo un pensamiento llegó a su mente.

- _Hiciste lo correcto._ – dijo una voz interna en su cabeza.

\- Muchas gracias, cuídate. – dijo en voz alta a la vez que sonreía, ignorando si alguien lo oía, sabía quién le había hablado.

Luego de eso Cold finalmente subió al helicóptero, fue difícil para él dejar el clan y a su maestro, si bien sabía que de vez en cuando volvería al templo a ver cómo marcha todo, pero ahora tenía un nuevo hogar y una mujer que lo acompañaría siempre.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Bueno, debo admitir que tuve varias ideas para fic, originalemente comencé este, luego se me ocurrió hacer la historia de Cold enfrentándose a Shao Kahn después del Armageddon pero finalmente decidí seguir con esta idea. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Hasta pronto.**_

 _ **Ale93371.**_


End file.
